Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, before becoming an Avatar and then became mortal. He is the father of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After becoming mortal, Leo became the headmaster of Magic School and helps out his children and nieces and nephew with their battle against the forces of evil. History First Life Leonardo Christopher Wyatt was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife in San Francisco, California. While studying to be a doctor, he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt and the two got married. Leo, eventually became a medic in United States Army in World War II. Leo died during the war while bandaging up a soldier's head. He then became a whitelighter. Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones Leo was assigned to the Charmed ones not long after their discovery of magic. He fell in love with Piper but would often leave many times due to his responsibilities to his other charges. Leo was deeply in love with Piper. However, the relationship was forced to end in Piper's second year of being a witch; she fell for her new next door neighbor, Dan Gordon, and started a relationship with him, as he offered more stability than Leo did. Piper eventually decided she wanted to be with Leo. Marriage to Piper Leo and Piper married. In February 2003, Piper gave Leo a son, Wyatt Halliwell. Leo then became an Elder. Leo then had to go back up to the heavens. During an attack, Leo and Piper got together and they conceived Chris. Chris came from the future to stop his older brother, Wyatt, from becoming evil. Joining the Avatars Leo became extremely troubled and distraught after killing Gideon, the elder after Wyatt. He was then convinced to becoming an Avatar. Leo and the sisters agreed to cast the spell that would bring about the Avatar's goal, Utopia, a world free of the battle between good and evil. After Utopia had begun, Leo discovered that the Avatars killed people who created, what they called, conflict. After the sisters have the Avatars reverse Utopia, Leo became an Elder once again. Falling from Grace After a quest from the Elders, Leo fell from grace and gave up all of his magical powers. Though initially it was strange for Leo to not have powers anymore, he gladly embraced living his life with his wife and children. Leo was then offered the chance to take over the post of Headmaster of Magic School. Taken by Destiny The Angel of Death came to Piper to warn her that it's time for Leo to die. At breaking point, Piper summoned an Angel of Destiny. The Angel revealed that Leo was destined to die because his death would motivate the sisters to fight their last destined battle. The Angel agrees to make a deal, having the Angel take him until the sisters win the ultimate battle. In the end, Leo was returned after the sisters vanquished The Triad. Following the battle, the sisters reclaimed Magic School from demons and Leo returned to his post as Headmaster. He and Piper then had a third and final child, Melinda Halliwell. Powers and Abilities Leo Wyatt is currently a mortal and does not possess any magical powers. He has a great knowledge of magic and helps his children and family often. His former powers include those of a whitelighter and an Avatar. Romantic Life Piper Halliwell Leo fell for one of his charges, Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One. They eventually married and had three children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Though they have endured endless struggles, they are destined to be together always. Work Life * 'Medic: ' Leo was a medic in World War Two. * 'Whitelighter: ' Leo became a Whitelighter after his death. He had many charges, including the Charmed Ones * 'Headmaster of Magic School: ' Leo is tasked with running Magic School. Aside from the basic tasks and obligations that come with running a school, Leo is charged with ensuring the safety of the staff and students and protecting the school from evil forces. Category:Magic School Staff Category:Parent